


This Day We Remember

by HermioneEowynP



Series: Emma Approved × Middle earth × wizarding world crossover [3]
Category: Emma Approved, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneEowynP/pseuds/HermioneEowynP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts marks the 8th anniversary of the end of the Second Wizarding War. Aragorn gives a speech as the Head Boy, and Harry recalls Aragorn's childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Day We Remember

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to their respective owners. Any characterisation borrowed from the Harry Potter and the Lord of the Rings movies are the creation of their respective scriptwriters.

1 May 2006

It was the 8th Anniversary of the eve of the end of the Second Wizarding War. As usual, Hogwarts held its annual ceremony to mark the day.

At dinner the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore’s Army members began to stream in, always causing excitement among the first-year students participating for the first time. There was the Minister for Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Professor Neville Longbottom, usually so mild-mannered, was the centre of attention leading up to this day for his heroic deeds during the war, which included leading an underground resistance in Death Eater-controlled Hogwarts and slaying Voldemort’s snake and Horcurx, Nagini. There was Elrond who had provided shelter to many Muggle-borns during the war. This particular ceremony was special for him because the Head Girl and Head Boy giving speeches were his daughter and foster son, Arwen and Aragorn.

And of course there was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and the Chosen One who had killed Voldemort. This year he was present without his wife, Ginny – she had just given birth to their second son, Albus. Her mother, Molly Weasley, wasn’t present either, for she was taking care of Ginny and her two sons at home. The students were bemoaning being unable to see the woman who had killed Voldemort’s lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange, because she nearly killed her daughter, with a “NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!” It was such a great contrast to her motherly self who disapproved of strong language.

Though it was supposed to be a solemn occasion, the war heroes were always glad for a chance to meet old friends and teachers again.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, Harry Potter, Professor Longbottom, and the other war heroes gave their speeches. They were followed by Arwen and Aragorn.

it was Aragorn’s turn as Head Boy to give his speech. “Children of Wizarding Britian. My sisters and brothers. I see in your eyes the same sorrow that would grieve me, or puzzlement for those of you too young to remember anything other than peace. I lost my paternal grandfather and father in both Wizarding Wars. A day may come when the courage of wizards fails, when we forsake our friends and break all bonds of fellowship, but it is not this day. An hour of Dark Arts and shattered morals when the survival of wizards with Muggle blood comes crashing down, but it is not this day. This day we remember those who gave their lives to make a better world for us. By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you never to forget.”

After the speeches, everyone present observed a moment of silence as they lit their wands and raised them to the ceiling, which was as dark as the night sky outside, same as that night 8 years before as the school had prepared to fight Voldemort and the Death Eaters.

When the ceremony was over, Harry sat by himself in the Great Hall, eating some treacle tart and looking at all the people who were now able to lead peaceful lives because he had killed Voldemort. He smiled when he witnessed Boromir and Faramir, a pair of brothers, walk up to Aragorn and compliment him on his speech.

“Good speech. Nice and short,” Faramir said.

“Leaves more time for drinking and eating!” Boromir cheered.

What Boromir said reminded him of his and Ron’s reaction to one of Dumbledore’s start-of-term speeches.

This was the second year he was attending alone. The two boys being taken care of by Mrs Weasley at the Burrow would never have to fear a Dark Lord seeking to kill them. He was particularly wistful as he overheard Elrond tell Aragorn, “My son, you spoke well just now.”

Harry was familiar with Aragorn’s story. He was one of the Dúnedain wizards, born in 1988 during the relatively peaceful time between the two wizarding wars. Therefore his nickname was Estel, “Hope” in the Sindarin language. Aragorn’s mother, Gilraen, had died shortly after the Ministry of Magic had announced that Voldemort was back mid 1996, feeling she would be unable to face the approaching darkness of another war. Her last words were “I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself.” Aragorn’s grandfather, Arador _,_ and father, Arathorn, were members of the Order alongside Elrond, an old family friend. After Arador and Arathorn were killed fighting Death Eaters, Aragorn had no family left, so he went to live with Elrond as his son, in accordance to the instructions in his parents’ wills.

Another orphan, just like himself. The difference was that Elrond had genuinely treated Aragorn like one of his own children, unlike Harry’s guardians, the Dursleys. He did exchange Christmas cards with Dudley, but he had always felt closer to his in-laws, the Weasleys, long before he had romantic feelings for Ginny. Harry had no memory of ever being called “my son”. The parent figures he could remember were his long dead godfather Sirius, and of course Mrs Weasley, who said that he was as good as one of her sons, and Mr Weasley. But he wished his parents could have lived to see these peaceful times, and to meet his in-laws and children.

While on the topic of his parents, Harry remembered what Aunt Petunia said before they parted ways 9 years ago, that the night he lost his parents, she had lost her sister, his mother Lily. Elrond had suffered during the wars too. His wife, Celebrían, had been so badly attacked by Death Eaters during the Second Wizarding War that she became a long-term resident at St. Mungo’s like Neville’s parents. It was through frequent visits to St. Mungo’s that Elrond’s family became close friends with the Longbottoms. Elrond’s own parents had disappeared shortly after he graduated from Hogwarts and began his training as a Healer during the First Wizarding War. So like Harry, he never had the joy of telling his parents about his marriage and his children. Elrond had once told Harry that given how things had played out, his loss had actually helped the wizarding world to get rid of Voldemort for good, but he fully understood that Harry would want his parents back if he could change the past.

“Harry! Want to join us?” Luna Lovegood’s voice snapped Harry out of his reverie. She had been talking to two Hufflepuff students, Alex Knightley and Harriet Smith, about the trips she had made to study magical creatures. Harry saw the familiar puzzled look on both Alex’s and Harriet’s faces from hearing a description of some fictitious creature Luna had been looking for. He smiled at them and changed the topic to something all of them could understand.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Ginny out of this story because Albus could have been born any time during the 2005-2006 school year. I am prepared to revise this in the future according to any future canon.


End file.
